


Punishment

by Loptr_Laufeyson



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Poetry, Riddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:08:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loptr_Laufeyson/pseuds/Loptr_Laufeyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the defeat in New York and the subsequent banishment back to Asgard, I found myself befriending a mortal woman. She asked me various questions about my imprisonment  and I answered her with this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

From a distant alien shore  
Among the vines and tangling limbs of Yggdrasil   
I saw her face, an instant glance, and wanted more  
Entranced, bewitched, I prevailed against the chill  
Brighter and brighter it grew,   
I felt my strength return, I was myself again  
The thread pulled taut and in an instant I knew  
The trick on me was done and no magic did I contain  
To stop that line from breaking then  
And when the shattering threads spread wide  
I was left with empty promises and burning skies  
With nothing to console me then,  
But the hollow whispers of desolate what might have been   
In the dark chambers of my soul  
The sweetest name I’d never know  
The greatest treasure I never stole.


End file.
